I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal
by Silence and Sorrowful
Summary: My own story about a girl just trying to get through high school. I stink at summaries sooo...


The adrenaline starts pumping; your breath comes out in gasps, your ears pumping out your heartbeat as your boots pound the pavement. It's the dead of night and the lights in Chinatown are dim, you hear a cry of "zhuzhi" from behind you. You smirk rounding a corner before you are knocked off balance as the shoes in your hand fall to the ground, your hood falls off your face to around your neck and you look up.

A boy stands there hands in his pockets while he looks at you in his pullover dark blue hoodie with blue jeans. He has a hood over his head but the dim light of a lamp illuminates the smirk on his face. With a quick glance to your left you see the men gaining on you, a sharp tug pulls you off the ground drawing you nearer to the boy you notice the boys' crisp green eyes as they flicker around you, searching the ground.

You put up your fists ready to fight, karate was an after school sport you enjoyed. This draws the boys' attention and his black eyebrows rise as he looks down at you, his eyes hold amusement. He leans down watching you all the while and some of his hair spills out, he had long hair, like yours it had different colors; it was black on the top with a dirty blond underneath. He picks up a rock by your feet before grabbing your wrist and chucking the rock at the streetlamp closest to you on the street.

You watch it sail before breaking the glass and shattering the bulb. The grip on your wrist tightens pulling you forward at a running pace his footsteps almost silent compared to your combat boots. He jerks you into the already dark alleyway and the first thought is _I'm not gonna let this motherfucker rape me_ you pull your wrist from his grasp ready to flee. Outside the alley the men chasing you were there "shit" you swear under your breath, _this guy must be working with them too_.

Apparently that wasn't the case as he presses his lips to yours, at first you were hesitant but it's not like it was your first kiss either it was just a kiss from a random stranger _well_ you mused_ crazier things have happened_. You wrap your hands in his hair as he hoists you up against the wall, instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist and he starts mauling your neck.

Don't get me wrong I'm not a whore, this guy just happened to offer a needed distraction so the people after me wouldn't notice but that didn't say I didn't enjoy it. You kissed him back hard pressing your body to his as you moan when you hear the footsteps heading away you both stop at the same time his lips pausing on your neck as your hands were stuck in his hair.

"Thanks" you mutter brushing him off and putting your feet back on the ground, getting the message he backs up "let's make one thing clear" you jump up grabbing the ladder to the fire escape. "That was a one time thing so you can go home to your bedroom where you live your happy little life, crawl in your warm bed and fantasize about it since that's all the fun you'll get out of me."

He says nothing as he watches you emotionlessly as you climb up to the roof stuffing his hands in his hoodie and walking away, down the street.

After sliding a plain navy blue tank top over your head you fix your hair with your plaid purple pajamas pants still on, once finished you grab a pair of light gray skinny jeans with your belt that has a keyboard on it. Applying eyeliner and light mascara to your face you give yourself a once-over in your full length mirror. Your black hair with strips of maroon and blond complements your makeup and the tank top making your eyes seem more of a winter blue you have a tattoo around your eye of a spider web circling around your eye leading out, leaning closer to the mirror you study it smiling, your sheathed legs looking perfect you grab your checkered messenger bag for school. Slipping on a pair of new black chucks from last night you grab a bagel and hot coffee waiting for you on the kitchen table you head out the door.

A green jeep wrangler pulls into your driveway beeping its horn you roll your eyes walking out the door after locking it the jeep beeps again "alright, already, keep it in your pants Aiden" you shout to the driver. You slide into the passenger seat suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of guy. "Eww, Ziff" you yell to back seat "I thought we discovered showering!"

Aiden laughs with you while Ziff rolls his eyes; Ziff was Aiden's younger brother they both had dark brown hair messily styled on the top of their heads. It was tossed in a sexy way, their builds were the same skinny and tall and you knew they had great bodies under them. The similarities died there because they dressed completely different while Aiden donned his usual black attire Ziff wore a mixture of bright colors each clashing against each other. The popular girls always called him a fashion emergency, and honestly? He reveled in the attention with a grin on his face. You turn on the radio switching it to your favorite station as the jeep pulls out of your driveway exceeding the speed limit to get to school.

"Hey missed you last night Amiri" your friend Dakota says, she has long blond hair with black streaks dyed in. She was skinny as a twig and her glasses showed her blue eyes as deep as the ocean. She was the only girl friend that you had; boys just seemed to make better friends. "Last night?" you ask running through your conversations "oh!" you smack the palm of your hand against your forehead.

"Kye's show, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot" Kye was another good friend of yours he was a singer in a local band and Dakota's boyfriend. The band was down a bassist but they were in the process of finding one but hadn't found one since they were pretty picky. After shows and even normally he doesn't show up in the mornings because he claims that he's not a 'morning person.'

You yawn slumping against the bricks of the school "but you're tired" she observes "which means you were doing something last night." You roll your eyes as she cuddles up to you "there was a good sale at payless last night?" you offer. She stares at your shoes which she knows you had stolen last night "don't you already have a pair of those?" she grins. You laugh "they got holes in them though" she shakes her head hugging you "oh you're so lucky I love you." You start sipping your coffee when the bell rings and everyone starts heading to class "you coming?" Aiden asks.

You shake your head "no, not yet maybe halfway through though" he smiles "I'll give you my notes after class today" you grin "thanks" he nods heading off into the school with the others. Stretching your arms above your head you slump against the wall feeling the rays of the sun burning down. It was a great spring morning but it always seemed nice outside especially without people. This would probably be a good time to introduce myself so here we go.

My name is Amiri Faulkner, I'm a junior in high school and I'm a total badass. I lie, I cheat, I steal. Simple as that, I don't try to be what I'm not, I just try to be me, which is great but don't get me wrong, I'm not that cheesy. Both of my parents are living but I annoy them so much that they're not my biggest fans. Oh, and I'm currently single not looking for anybody, I like being a free spirit, it's nice. Plus I won't get in trouble—except by their girlfriends—for making out with random guys. With a final sip of your coffee you throw it in the trash then grabbing a spiral out of your locker. "Hey" you say walking in doing jazz hands, the teacher looks at your "what's your excuse?" okay this isn't a normal teacher. Mr. Scott lets me come in late and if you make up a pretty funny story he doesn't mark you late which means no detentions. While detention was usually high on the 'to do' list of a rebel it was a complete waste of time so you tried to not get any.

You shrug sitting down "I lost my map quest directions so I had to get new ones" he tilts his head to the left then to the right and back again in thought. "Yeah, that's a good excuse for today" he grins and you high five Aiden whose seat is next to yours. Mr. Scott goes back to teaching and Aiden lets you copy his notes down, you smile at him and he rolls his eyes doodling on a random sheet of paper.


End file.
